Gold Film Reels
holding the gold film canister to the film "The Woman in the Window".]] Gold Film Reels are collectible items in L.A. Noire. There are 50 canisters in Los Angeles, all of them with names of films from the 1940s and '50s. Finding all of them will reward the player with the Hollywoodland achievement/trophy. Films If you are unsure about which ones you have collected already, have a look at your L.A. Noire Checklist page on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. The checklist shows your progress towards 100% completion. Click the Los Angeles map and select the 'Film Reels' map filter. The reels which you have yet to collect will be shown as black dots, the reels you have collected are the yellow dots. Hovering your mouse over the dots will show the film title and give you a clue as to its hiding place. The film reel locations listed here are in a particular order for your convenience. The order starts at the bottom right of the map and continues North-West. It is recommended you follow this direct order. * For a visual guide use the Map & Screenshots below. #Notorious - Head east along Olympic Boulevard (far southeast on the map), cross the LA river and turn left when it ends. Make the next left, onto a dirt road. Continue along that road until you reach a large warehouse. Enter the southern opening of the warehouse and look for a makeshift office on the right side of the building. The film is on the floor when you first walk through the office doorway. #Double Indemnity - Cross the 7th Street bridge going east and turn right. On the right is a military base, drive through the barriers and park. Behind the main building are some shooting ranges, the reel is on a table in front of one. #Body and Soul - Go to 7th Street and Santa Fe Avenue. On the south east corner of the intersection is a pedestrian entrance to a small car park. Go through the entrance and head parallel to the bridge, along a small side road. After the road go across the railroad tracks and find a doorway on the left with some stairs inside. Go up the stairs to the top. Follow the right wall until you find the reel. #Gun Crazy - Drive east on the continuation of 1st Street, all the way past the L.A. River (you should arrive at the north end of what is available on the map, east of the L.A. River). After driving over the bridge follow the trolley tracks to the back (this is the second street light after the bridge). In the back, there is a water tower and next to it is the film canister. #Detour - Go to the rail yard on the corner of Lawrence and Bay Streets in southeast Central division. Look for two red train cars near a platform, the reel is between the two cars. #Scarlet Street - Enter Palmetto Street via Alameda Street and turn into the first alley on the right. Look for an alcove on the left between a tan brick building and a raised loading platform with red-brown railings. #House of Bamboo - Enter 1st Street via Alameda Street heading eastbound and turn into the first alley on the right. Follow the chain link fence and turn right again to cross over a drainage ditch. Look for an open warehouse door. Go inside and climb the catwalks on the left, the reel should be to the right of the top of the stairs. #Pickup on South Street - Go to Union Station (the main entrance is on the east side of Alameda Street, one block south of the Alameda and Los Angeles Street intersection). Park and enter the door under the sign "Union Station", pass the Information booth and a counter store is on the right. It is on the left side of the counter. If interested, there is another collectible in this building. See also, The Badge Pursuit Challenge. #Strangers on a Train - At the intersection of 2nd and Main Streets, look for a parking lot. Park and follow the walkway (behind a low wall). Before the entrance to the descending staircase, turn left. #Angels with Dirty Faces - Look for a walled construction site on the northwest corner of Spring and 2nd Streets. On the Spring St. side there is a ladder, climb it and go left into the makeshift breakroom, the reel is on a table. #The Asphalt Jungle - #*'Option 1: '''Go to the Main St. Terminal. Follow the tracks from the train shelter east as they converge toward a long descending ramp. The reel is on a platform to the left where two sets of tracks merge, just before the ramp. #*'Option 2: From the east side of Los Angeles Street, between 6th and 7th Streets, take the stairs up. Cross to the second platform and turn right. It is at the end of that platform. #Out of the Past - Take Hill Street south, nearly as far as you can. Just before the road ends, there is an empty streetcar terminal on the left. The film is in the middle bay. #Touch of Evil - Enter the small alleyway that is on the south side of 6th Street between Broadway and Hill Street. Go south to the end and climb the drainpipe and the ladders on the wall. Once on the rooftop, go to the far left (toward Broadway), the reel is at the end of the roof, between two red vents. Take note that if you are in Homicide free roam and you have not completed the Cop Killer Shot street crime, you may be sucked into it, upon arrival. #The Big Heat - From Olive and what would be 3rd Street (it is split), look for the Angels Flight rail terminal at the split. The reel is on the platform near the entrance to the train carriage. #The Maltese Falcon - Starting at the intersection of Grand Avenue and 1st Street, go north to the next intersection. Turn left and then right into the first alley, surrounded by rusty tin fencing. The reel is in the first entry immediately on the right, between a stack of bricks and a stack of plywood. #Leave Her to Heaven - Because this is located in the center of a bunch of unnamed roads, directions can be confusing. Head north from where Figueroa and Flower streets intersect. Take the 4th road on the map (not counting the road where Figueroa and Flower intersect) and turn right. Take the first street on the right and park. The reel is located on the southwest corner of the intersection, in the abandoned pool complex, on the grass inside the fence on the right side. #*'Option 2: '''Take Figueroa St. North through the underpass of Flower St. passing two residential streets on the right and continuing through the next major intersection. Take the next right (this street is also the second intersection from where Figueroa St. ends at the top of the map in a curve), go one block east and park. On the southwest corner of this intersection is a abandoned pool the reel is on the grass inside the fence on the right side of the pool complex. Go inside and immediately take a right, another right again after passing the water fountains, and finally another right. #*'Option 3: 'Follow Alameda St. north until it ends at a T-intersection. Take a left and go straight through three more intersections. Turn left into a neighborhood area down a curving street. Cross at the next intersection and immediately park on the right. Look for a chain link and red brick fence area and enter through a tan building with a green roof; there should be a mostly-empty public pool. Turn right and pass the tables, and turn right again at the fence. At the small fenced area between the tan building and the street, the reel should be near a tree. On the opposite side of the street, from where the reel is behind the fence, there should be three small businesses, Somerset House, Shoe Emporium, and Zaleski. #Key Largo - From where Figueroa and Flower Streets intersect, go north and take the first left, then the first right, onto a dirt road marked by a wooden gateway with an animal skull. Follow the road to the farmhouse. The reel is on the farmhouse porch. For those who are familiar with the plot, the reel is located at Ira Hogeboom's bunkhouse on the remains of Rancho Rincon. #This Gun for Hire - Follow Beverly Boulevard east until it ends, just past a bridge and becomes 1st Street; at this intersection, turn left. Look for a construction site on the left. In the southwest corner of the site is a small wooden scaffold, climb it to find the reel. #Mildred Pierce - Go to where Glendale Boulevard changes to 2nd Street. Follow the streetcar tracks into the tunnel. There will be an aperture on the left, with a set of merging tracks. The reel is next to a shovel in the aperture. It can be easy to miss and you must pay attention for oncoming trolleys. A car's headlights are useful for better vision inside the tunnel. #*'Note: Doing this with the visual output set to black and white may make this easier. #The Big Carnival - Heading south on Figueroa Street, turn right on 9th Street. On your immediate right there is a parking lot and further north of that is a white house with blue trim. On the front porch is the film can. #Rififi - From 6th and Witmer Streets, head west on 6th. Take the first right and the 3rd left. Look immediately on the left for a small turquoise house with a white picket fence, the reel is on the front porch. #Sweet Smell of Success - Heading west on Beverly Boulevard, turn left onto Union Avenue. At the intersection with 3rd St., turn left, then turn right into an alley (look for a crane). The reel is on the ground under a small tin shelter on the edge of the construction site. #Murder, My Sweet - Go to the stretch of 8th St. between Beacon Ave. and Burlington Ave. (southwest Central division). Facing westward, look for a narrow alley road on the left (behind a large, light-blue house on the corner of 8th St. and Burlington Ave.). Follow the alley into a covered parking garage. The reel is under the tree in the garage, across from a staircase. #Night and the City - Go to MacArthur Park. The reel is in the yellow-roofed gazebo in the middle of the larger pond, wade to it (the water is only chest-deep). #The Big Clock - Just north of MacArthur Park, turn from Grand View on to a winding road that leads to Alvarado. About half way up, turn left into the driveway of a white house (#131). The film is on the front porch. #The Naked City - On Bonnie Brae St., just South of the intersection with Beverly Blvd., is a light blue house. The film canister is on the North side of the porch. #Shadow of a Doubt - Enter the airport via the gates on the North side of Beverly Blvd., between Lafayette Park Pl. and Rampart St. North-Northeast of the intersection of two runways is a fenced area with a hangar. Inside the hanger, in front of a plane, is the film canister. #The Killing - #*'Option 1:' Take 6th St. west. Turn right onto Commonwealth Ave. and immediately park. Go through the main gate, where the double doors are straight ahead. Go left between the park bench and the light post. Almost immediately to your right will be another park bench. Take the steps just before that bench and go to the end. It will be on the ground. #*'Option 2: '''At the corner of Hoover and 6th street is a church. In the small courtyard to the left of the front door is the film reel. #The Set-Up - #*'Option 1: Head north from Wilshire Blvd on Berendo. Turn right on 6th. It is on the back porch of the second house on the right. The house is beige with blue trim. #*'Option 2: '''At Berendo and 6th St. There are houses with brick rises around them. The second house (white with blue trim) from the intersection has a canister at its back doorstep. #Laura - #*'Option 1: 'Between Vermont and Westmoreland Avenues, 2nd Street is split. Between the two parts of 2nd St., there is an isolated piece of land set up like a park, with a playground and picnic tables. One of the picnic tables has the film can on the top of it. #*'Option 2: 'From Westmoreland Avenue and 3rd Street, go west on 3rd and take the first right. Straight ahead is an isolated piece of land set up like a park, with a playground and picnic tables. One of the picnic tables has the film can on the top of it. #The Third Man - Still in Vermont, go east on Oakwood Ave until it ends. Park your car there and walk straight through the blue houses until you come to ridge. Follow the ridge South-East and it soon ends at a small area surrounded by a white fence. The film is under the tree here. #The Lady from Shanghai - In the Wilshire District head east along Council St. until it curves south. South of there is a baseball field the film can is located on the pitchers mound. #The Killers - Along 1st St. between the "W" and the "I" in "WILSHIRE" on the map there is a building site. The canister is in the building on the corner of 1st and the middle of three unnamed streets between Kenmore and Normandie. It is the building directly behind the Elysian Fields sign. #M - Take Middlebury St. west then turn right onto Vermont Ave. Then take your first left down an unnamed road. From there, turn on the second left. there's a white house with a hedge and a seesaw in the back yard under the seesaw is the canister. #Crossfire - The canister is at the corner of Melrose Ave. and Heliotrope Dr. There is a green cargo trailer parked at a grey building south of a gas station. The canister is next to the trailer. #Thieves' Highway - On the corner of Kingsley Dr. and Maplewood Ave., there is a diner. Through the main entrance on the counter is the canister. #White Heat - Drive on Melrose Ave. heading east, turn left onto Mariposa Ave. and head north. Keep going till you see a burgundy building on the right side with hedges out front. Hop the hedges to discover a green building of the same kind in the back. Climb the set of concrete stairs on the southern part of the building (to your right coming from the burgandy building) and turn the corner to find the canister. #The Narrow Margin - In between the streets of Ardmore Ave. and Hobart Blvd., and Santa Monica Blvd. and Lemongrove Ave., there is an intersection without any street names. From the center of that intersection, head north and take your first left into a drive way with a fountain. Follow the driveway to the garage. Behind the garage is another fountain with the canister in front of it. The house is a yellowish-tan with a red roof. #Sunset Boulevard - South bound on Wilton Pl. turn right on to Melrose Ave. Half way down on the north side is a shop set back with a courtyard. It is under the tree in the courtyard. #The Woman in the Window - Off Lemongrove and Wilton on the southwest block is a group of white houses with blue trim. The film is in a courtyard, under a tree, and on a picnic table. Directly below the "R" in Lemongrove. #The Spiral Staircase - On Santa Monica Blvd. between Wilton Pl. and St. Andrews Pl. across from the "Building a Better California" billboard is a playground. The film is under a tree next to a drinking fountain. #The Night of the Hunter - Take Fountain ave. east until it bends headed south (The furthest street parallel to the right of Western Ave.) At the first street down, from the bend, you'll find The Hillside Motel. The film is by the pool. #Odd Man Out - Off St. Andrews Pl. on the street halfway between Sunset Blvd. and Fernwood Ave. Go down two houses on the right to the pink house. Go behind the pink house, to a dark green-blue house (next to a red house) and look on the porch. #In a Lonely Place - On El Centro Ave south of Santa Monica Blvd. is a mini golf course. The film is at the eighth hole. #Where the Sidewalk Ends - The Palladium Theater on Sunset Blvd. between El Centro Ave. and Argyle Ave. The theater's marquee is advertising The Big Sleep and the reel is found just behind the column near the front entrance of the theater. #Gilda - Off Homewood Ave. at the start of the DIVISION 6 on the map is a triangular intersection. The film is behind the gas station. #Nightmare Alley - On the Northern side the intersection of Ivar Ave. and Franklin Ave. is a large shopping center. The film is on the Northwest corner of this building. Follow the path to the left from the main entrance. #Brute Force - Head south on Schrader Blvd. from the intersection of Hollywood Blvd. Find a dead-end street that goes West from Schrader Blvd. The reel is on the sidewalk at the end of the street near a football field. #The Letter - On the south side of Selma Ave. between Las Palmas and the street to the east (it has no name), there is a mock-tudor plaza with red brick paving. About halfway down the plaza on the east side (4 doors down) will be some stairs. The film is at the top of these stairs. #The Big Sleep - In the center of the block bounded by Hollywood Boulevard, Hawthorne Ave. and La Brea Ave. Under a water tower surrounded by tracks. *'Congratulations! You've finally found all 50 of the Gold Film Reels and unlocked the Hollywoodland Achievment/Trophy! Trivia *Most of the Rockstar's games also have a similar system of collectible items. An example of this are the Pigeons/Seagulls of both Grand Theft Auto IV and its Episodes respectively and previous ''Grand Theft Auto''s which had hidden packages. *Many of the films that appear in the game were not released until after 1947, which is the year the game took place, making them anachronisms. However, all of the films' genres are defined as thrillers or film Noir so they were most likely inserted despite this flaw in order to go with the "Noir theme" of the game. It is however possible that some of the later films featured were filmed in 1947 and hadn't been released yet. Map Golden Film Reels, Map & Screenshots * Use this gallery for additional help. The Film Reels are shown just above Phelps's head. 1. Notorious.jpg|1. Notorious 2. Double Indemnity.jpg|2. Double Indemnity 3. Body and Soul.jpg|3. Body and Soul 4. Gun Crazy.jpg|4. Gun Crazy 5. Detour.jpg|5. Detour 6. Scarlet Street.jpg|6. Scarlet Street 7. House of Bamboo.jpg|7. House of Bamboo 8. Pickup on South Street.jpg|8. Pickup on South Street 9. Strangers on a Train.jpg|9. Strangers on a Train 10. Angels with Dirty Faces.jpg|10. Angels with Dirty Faces 11. The Asphalt Jungle.jpg|11. The Asphalt Jungle 12. Out of the Past.jpg|12. Out of the Past 13. Touch of Evil.jpg|13. Touch of Evil 14. The Big Heat.jpg|14. The Big Heat 15. The Maltese Falcon.jpg|15. The Maltese Falcon 16. Leave Her to Heaven.jpg|16. Leave Her to Heaven 17. Key Largo.jpg|17. Key Largo 18. This Gun for Hire.jpg|18. This Gun for Hire 19. Mildred Pierce.jpg|19. Mildred Pierce 20. The Big Carnival.jpg|20. The Big Carnival 21. Rififi.jpg|21. Rififi 22. Sweet Smell of Success.jpg|22. Sweet Smell of Success 23. Murder, My Sweet.jpg|23. Murder, My Sweet 24. Night and the City.jpg|24. Night and the City 25. The Big Clock.jpg|25. The Big Clock 26. The Naked City.jpg|26. The Naked City 27. Shadow of a Doubt.jpg|27. Shadow of a Doubt 28. The Killing.jpg|28. The Killing 29. The Set-Up.jpg|29. The Set-Up 30. Laura.jpg|30. Laura 31. The Third Man.jpg|31. The Third Man 32. The Lady from Shanghai.jpg|32. The Lady from Shanghai 33. The Killers.jpg|33. The Killers 34. M.jpg|34. M 35. Crossfire.jpg|35. Crossfire 36. Thieves' Highway.jpg|36. Thieves' Highway 37. White Heat.jpg|37. White Heat 38. The Narrow Margin.jpg|38. The Narrow Margin 39. Sunset Boulevard.jpg|39. Sunset Boulevard 40. The Woman in the Window.jpg|40. The Woman in the Window 41. The Spiral Staircase.jpg|41. The Spiral Staircase 42. The Night of the Hunter.jpg|42. The Night of the Hunter 43. Odd Man Out.jpg|43. Odd Man Out 44. In a Lonely Place.jpg|44. In a Lonely Place 45. Where the Sidewalk Ends.jpg|45. Where the Sidewalk Ends 46. Gilda.jpg|46. Gilda 47. Nightmare Alley.jpg|47. Nightmare Alley 48. Brute Force.jpg|48. Brute Force 49. The Letter.jpg|49. The Letter 50. The Big Sleep.jpg|50. The Big Sleep Gallery Alley.png Angels.png Asphalt.png Body.png Bruteforce.png Cayolargo.png Crossfire.png Double.png Gunzc.png Leaveher.png Lonelyplace.png Mildred.png My sweet.png Nighthunter.png Ootp.png Pickupsouth.png Scalretr.png ShadowD.png Ssos.png Strain.png The spiral.png The3man.png Thebamboo.png Thebig.png Thebigheq.png Thecarnival.png Thedetour.png Theevil.png Thegilda.png Thekillers.png Thekilling.png Thelady.png Thelaura.png Thelet.png TheM.png Themaltese.png Thenac.png Thenaked.png Thenarrow.png Thenotorius.png Theodd.png Therififi.png Theset.png Thesleep.png Thesunset.png Thewomanw.png Thieves.png Thisgun.png Wheat.png Wherethe.png Video Walkthrough Category:Collectibles